Heroes
by LaurielS
Summary: It is Midwinter celebration and little Estel has to dress up. Who should he be? (My first story. Please read and review!)


**Heroes**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or anything, except for my own ideas.

**Author's Note**: This is my first story, and I really hope that I can receive comments :). Both positive and negative ones are fine. It would be nice to get comments on how to improve the story to make it less out of canon (I know this isn't really in the book but I hope I'm not writing what the book said couldn't happen!).

Oh, and I hope the celebration is correct.

Here's the story.

**Heroes**

Yet another Midwinter celebration again, and Estel was at loss. Not because he didn't know what to do, but because he didn't know what to choose.

So many options were open!

What should he wear? Who should he be?

This year's theme was "heroes", and all children/ elflings who have not yet reached their majority were expected to dress up as a hero.

Heroes? Estel might only be as well versed in lore as an eight-year-old, but he knew enough heroes to make him indecisive.

Ada? Too many people will dress up like him. Glorfindel? Same problem.

Whhhooooooo

Indeed, Estel was thinking so hard that he did not realise two identical pairs of footstep treading slowly towards him before one of them lunged at him and twirled him into the air.

"Arghhhh….hahaha"

As Elladan set him down, Elrohir asked, "so what's my little brother thinking so hard about?"

"El, I don't know what to wear for the celebration."

The two brothers exchanged looks before bursting out laughing.

"So THAT'S what's troubling my little brother?" Elladan asked.

"I thought he was thinking of ways to pin us down. Or finish today's homework." smirked Elrohir.

Estel pouted a little and sigh. "You can laugh all you want. I really don't know what to wear, and it's a big problem for an eight-year-old!"

"What's this year's theme, little brother?" Elladan asked gently.

"Heroes." Estel sighed.

"Shouldn't it be easy then? Just dress up as Ada!" said Elrohir brightly. "Or…" Elrohir pretended to look shocked, "did you forget ADA?"

"Of course not!" Estel replied hastily, "but everyone will dress up as him!"

"Glorfindel?" Elladan suggested.

"He's the Lord of the Golden Flower and has been reborn AND has slain a Balrog. He'll be a popular choice too," Estel replied dismally.

The twins took turns to suggest all the heroes they knew, but were one by one rejected by Estel, either because "he will be too popular" or "I don't know him well".

Finally, even the twins gave up.

"Estel…you're being difficult. We've run out of people." sighed Elrohir.

"I only want to dress up as someone who is a hero but people won't think of him. But…"

Estel's eyes lit up.

"I know!"

* * *

It was the Midwinter celebration and Estel was nowhere to be found. And it was getting late.

As time passed by, Elrond grew almost sick of waiting and went to Estel's room, which Estel had been in ever since his lessons ended.

"Estel, are you alright?"

"Yes Ada. I'm coming out now."

The door squeaked a little and a tiny child peaked out. He was dressed all in black and was looking up at his father in as solemn a manner as an eight-year-old child could.

Elrond raised his eyebrows in surprise as he eyed the child.

"And who are you today, ion-nin?"

Estel whispered something into Elrond's ear and earned a bemused smile.

Estel blushed and asked quietly. "Am I like him?"

Elrond was almost shaking with laughter himself, but managed to compose himself and answered, "of course, ion-nin. Just look less happy and you'll be alright."

Seeing the little child take his suggestion seriously, Elrond's smile widened and took Estel's hand, guiding him into the dining hall.

Little Estel was right: there were many elflings who dressed up as their Lord or Glorfindel. Indeed, he looked so special that some elves threw him questioning looks, but as they saw Erestor (who was dragged here by Glorfindel), they smiled knowingly and nodded approvingly at the child.

"Estel!" came a voice that Estel was only too familiar with.

"Glorfindel!" Estel exclaimed and ran into his arms.

Glorfindel laughed and picked up the little child. "And who are you today, Estel?"

"Guess!"

Glorfindel looked down at Estel's black dressing then back up again and was met with Estel's serious eight-year-old face. Then he smiled. "Erestor," he called out, "look who little Estel dressed up as?"

"Who?" Erestor answered absent-mindedly, still supervising the event and ensuring that everything was normal.

"You!" With that shout, Estel jumped from Glorfindel and landed on Erestor, who got the shock of his life and attempted to use his not-so-nimble hands to catch little Estel.

"Estel! You are too old for this!" Erestor turned to look at Estel and was about to give him a long lecture when he saw Estel's costume.

"Is that…me?"

"Yes Erestor!" Estel answered sweetly. "I dressed up as you because to me you're a hero!"

"Me?" Erestor looked at him disbelievingly. "I am not the one slaying Balrogs you know."

"Yes," Estel answered earnestly, "but you do boring things that no one likes to do! And you plan events as well! And you do so many things but people don't really know you. So you're a secret hero!"

At these words, Erestor's heart filled with a warm fuzzy feeling and hugged Estel tighter. "Thank you, little one. How I wish your father could see me like this too and stop using me as a convenient working machine when boring work needs to be done."

Estel smiled happily. "I will ask Ada to give you less boring jobs Erestor!"

Glorfindel laughed. "Estel, Erestor won't be Erestor without all the boring jobs!"

Erestor shot him an Icy Glare and set the child down.

His eyes softened as he turned to look at Estel. "Thank you Estel," said Erestor softly, "but it's alright. It is my job to do those boring work."

At these words, Estel looked horrified. "No, Erestor, I will ask Ada to at least give you a day off so that you don't have to do boring work all day long. It must be so boring to do boring work! No wonder you always look so serious."

With that, little Estel said goodbye and walked briskly (not run, because he was still 'Erestor') to his father with the most serious and determined expression he could put on.

Perhaps this year's Midwinter celebration wasn't that bad after all, thought Erestor. Indeed, he might have just earned himself a free day tomorrow.

And he was right.

-End-


End file.
